Pesadilla: Audino Regresa
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: [Secuela de "Una partida endemoniada"] "No esperaba encontrar nuevamente a ese maldito audino en mi camino, pero todo se esta poniendo cada ves mas bizarro. ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Adelante! ¡Te Reto a intentarlo!"... [He cambiado el nombre no quedaba bien xD]


Una Pesadilla Reiterada  
¿Audino al cubo?

Esto es extraño, han pasado dos meses desde que soñe con ese extraño audino. Recuerdo claramente la intervencion de Arceus y su gran ayuda. Recuerdo que habia leido un extraño mensaje, pero aun asi no podia entender que demonios estaba pasando conmigo ¿Porque seguia soñando con ese maldito audino?...

Me habia ido a dormir una corta siesta de dos horas, despues de despedirme de mi pareja me acoste a dormir. Extrañamente nuevamente estaba soñando. Hace un mes que no tocaba mi consola DS despues del incidente en ese sueño. Hace muy poco habia conseguido que mi Leo, mi cobalion llegase a nivel 100.

Me habia extrañado mucho, ya que en el sueño me veia con mis ropas de la ultima ves, y estaba montada en el lomo de serperior, estaba charlando con Kyo y Leo, ambos pokemon tambien se hablaban entre si, ibamos caminando por uno de los bosques de noche. De manera repentina, Kyo reacciono y alerto a Leo, causando que este ultimo mirara con una actitud nerviosa para todos lados.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Que les pasa?" -les pregunte a ambos y pude ver que me miraban serios los dos- "¿que ocurre?" -volvi a preguntarles-

Pude ver a Kyo que me pedia que me aferrara a el para luego ver a Leo a las espaldas de Kyo como si estuviese cuidandole las espaldas, de repente me di cuenta habia algo raro en el ambiente, estaba helado, hacia demaciado frio ni siquiera la proteccion de planta que llevaba como capa, que tenia Kyo podria servir contra eso.

"No puede ser, este frio...es el?" -pregunte asustada a ambos pokemon y pude ver a cobalion asentir- "Dios mio, no no no! no otra ves! crei que Arceus habia acabado con el!" -grite nerviosa-

Muy tarde, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, sentimos una fuerte rafaga que nos golpeo, una rafaga helida como el hielo seco, algo nos empujo dentro de la hierba alta, de repente lo escuche otra ves. Una voz tenebrosa, pero aguda. De repente me senti como si estuviese jugando de nuevo y estuviese de espectadora.

Nuevamente el flash de batalla, pude leer "Demon Audino Want's You" parpadee nuevamente, me sentia dentro del juego otra ves, tanto como Kyo como Leo, ambos gruñieron al mismo tiempo, provocando que mis pokeballs que tenia en mi bolso se sacudieran y salieran cuatro luces mas. Nuevamente me quede de piedra al ver a mis pokemon frente de mi, entre el audino y yo. Mi Eevee, Reshiam, Cresselia, Silver, Kyo, Leo. La mas pequeña era la Eevee que al parecer tenia poco tiempo de estar con el equipo. Pero pude ver a todos que gruñian contra el audino, habian decidido pelear nuevamente conmigo para evitar esto.

"No lo hagan, esto se pondra peor" -vi a eevee que volteo a mirarme- "no saben de lo que es capaz" -mire al audino- "¿que quieres? ¿acaso otra ves vienes por mi?" -pregunte mirando al pokemon diabolico-

Vi al audino no responderme, pero sonrio de una manera que me daba escalofrios. Me prepare para el combate, tenia que estar lista para esto, sabia que este audino acabaria conmigo.

Al comenzar el combate, cobalion salio al ataque, estaba con mucha furia por lo de la ultima ves. Extrañamente paso algo muy raro, cuando Leo quiso usar "Espada Sagrada" no pudo, se paralizo. Podia escuchar a Leo gruñir dado que no entendia que pasaba y yo menos, Cresselia que era tipo Psiquico, intento atacar al Audino, pero recibio su propio golpe.

Trage saliva, esto estaba fuera de lo comun ¿de donde demonios saco tanto poder? me pregunte sin pensarlo mucho, de repente vi que el audino de un solo movimiento movio a todos los pokemon del camino. Lanzo a todos para un costado, gracias a dios silver y reshiam pudieron atrapar a todos, mas que nada a la pequeña eevee que podria haberse lesionado gravemente.

Me quede asustada mirando al audino, no entendia que queria esta ves, pero sospechaba, queria vengarse de mi, por lo de Arceus.

"Te atrape pequeña, esto es un game over para ti" -el audino sonrio con un tono de voz caracteristico del mismo demonio-

"Maldito seas...¡Dejame en paz!" -le respondi ya molesta y nerviosa-

Nuevamente me encontre de frente como si fuese un combate pokemon, contra audino. Sabia bien que cualquier golpe que le diera me doleria a mi, pero antes de que pudiese volver a atacar en mi turno, lei en mi pantalla "Demon Audino ha usado Roba Vidas", me extrañe porque sonaba igual al chupavidas de spinarak, pero de repente me senti extraña. Sentia mi cuerpo temblar de frio y escuchaba muchas voces en mi cabeza, estaba comenzando a asustarme. Para cuando tome conciencia, volvi a mirar la pantalla y lei "Demon Audino ha tomado 30% de tu fuerza vital". No podia entenderlo ¿como lo hizo? ¿como se sentia tan real el ataque? ¡No podia entenderlo!.

Otra ves fue mi turno, me lanze nuevamente a atacarlo, pero no le habia echo ni un solo rasguño. Atemorizada espere el siguiente turno de audino, para nuevamente leer "Demon Audino ha usado Eternidad Oscura". Extrañamente otra ves volvi a oir esas voces y un ruido espeluznante de una bestia, cerre los ojos asustada, no entendia que pasaba, de repente senti que todo el ambiente del lugar temblaba, escuchaba gritar a mis pokemon que estaban asustados por mi propia vida. No pude atacar, en mi turno quede paralizada.

"Ya eres mia, te atrape y no escaparas!" -el audino sonrio y volvio a atacarme una ves mas-

Todo estaba oscuro, solo podia verme a mi y a la que al parecer era mi eevee, pero estaba extraña. Su cuerpecito marron tenia partes que le faltaban pelo, manchas de sangre, sus patas tenian rastros de que habia despedazado algo con sus patitas, su collar de pelo clarito era rojo de tanta sangre que tenia pegadas. Mire con tristeza y miedo a mi eevee no pude evitar llorar al verla tan mal. No entendia como esto habia pasado, que habia pasado con mi equipo, me angustie al creer que estaban todos muertos.

Extrañamente desperte de mi sueño. Me sente en mi cama un poco angustiada, estaba segura que era una pesadilla, habia mirado el reloj, a penas eran las 16:40pm, aun faltaba un rato para que me llamasen, por lo cual me extrañe. ¿Solo 20 minutos habia durado semejante sueño? Esto era extraño. De repente al prestar atencion a mi alrededor, senti otra ves ese frio, mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar otra ves por el temor, el frio no me hacia efecto pero senti de nuevo esas voces que se manifestaron. ¡Estaba soñando! ¡Aun estaba en un sueño!...

Me levante de mi cama como pude he intente salir de ahi, pero no podia hallar la puerta, a lo que me encontre fue una Gardevoir, al hablarle esta se volteo y me dio un susto de muerte. Tenia su ropa caracteristica, pero los colores verde o rojo no los tenia, estaban reemplazados por un color Purpura y Negro. Retrocedi asustada mirando a la gardevoir que caminaba hacia mi. "Vuelvete a dormir, si no quieres que te mate" Escuche que decia la gardevoir, no alcanze a huir de ella, porque perdi el conocimiento una ves mas.

Nuevamente volvia despertarme, ahora al mirar el reloj de mi movil, eran las 17:30pm.

"Acaso esto es un sueño?" -volvi a preguntarme ya espantada-

No alcanze a hablar, para luego escuchar un llanto. Era una Umbreon con un color negro brillante como la noche, pero sus aros eran rojos en ves de amarillos, sus ojos eran rojos brillantes con un ligero reflejo amarillo, esta lloraba mucho, lloraba sangre, pero lloraba por la tristeza.

"Lo siento mi ama, no pude salvar a nadie" -respondio repentinamente la umbreon- "Quise salvarlos, pero no me dejaron...pero ahora que pude evolucionar puedo intentar ayudarte" -miro con una tristeza que a cualquiera le partiria el corazon-

"Sakura...¿que te han echo?" -la levante y la abraze- "te ves un poco espeluznante pero... tu alma sigue siendo la misma"

"Lo siento, no pude ayudar a mis amigos, leo me protegio hasta el final, me pidio que fuese yo quien siguiera por todos ellos"

De a poco escuche la voz de mi umbreon que me contaba todo lo que habia pasado ella y sus amigos. Tenia conciencia de que ese maldito audino habia ejecutado a todos mis pokemon, pero no pudo dar con Sakura, dado que es tipo siniestro, le costo mas trabajo dar con ella.

Me senti extraña, pero repentinamente senti algo muy raro y mire por arriba de mi hombro, ahi estaba, el audino endemoniado. Escuche su voz y escuche que sakura comenzo a llorar mas todavia. Esto me hizo reaccionar, y en voz muy baja le pedi a umbreon que escapara, que se olvidara de enfrentar a audino, que yo la salvaria al menos a ella. Al principio se nego, pero luego despues de que se lo pedi accedio.

Me levante del suelo y mire a audino, furiosa a pesar de sentirme extrañamente agotada, "Maldito audino, ¡Acaba conmigo bastardo! ¡Ya has acabado con todo mi equipo!" le grite furiosa al audino que este solamente sonreia feliz con esos colmillos ensangrentados.

Espere el final, en lo que pude sentir que todo el lugar temblaba, mi cuerpo no respondia, me sentia extraña ¿acaso estaba muriendo? ¿acaso me matara? me pregunte vagamente en mi mente. Espere por el ultimo golpe del audino, cuando algo extraño paso. Un ruido bastante fuera de lo comun me saco de mi trance e hizo enfurecer al audino. ¡Mi telefono! ¡Me habia olvidado de la llamada! ... El audino intento dar con el aparato pero al intentar romperlo no podia, parecia ser la llave para salir de semejante sueño. Mi cuerpo se movia lento, pero de repente tuve un poco de fuerza para poder atrapar el telefono y responder.

Lo que me llevo de repente a entender que mi telefono estaba sonando y obligandome a levantarme rapidamente del susto de la cama. Me sente y atendi tranquila el telefono, dando gracias a dios que ya esto hubiera terminado de una ves.

Cuando mire la hora, eran las 18:02pm estaba segura que esa ultima pesadilla era de treinta o cuarenta minutos, aun asi estaba conectada con el sueño anterior y desde el primero. Estaba segura que la proxima ves que me cruzara a ese Audino no viviria para contarla. Aun asi, por ahora solo puedo creer que mi equipo esta perdido, que no los volvere a ver, me preocupa el destino de mi umbreon, pero estoy segura que ella sabe estar a salvo hasta que regrese por ella.

Luego de recuperarme un poco, continue con mis cosas, aun asi, las palabras de mi umbreon siguieron en mi mente "Hice todo para intentar salvarlos, intentare salvarte mi ama". Sabia que la volveria a ver, pero no seria ya hoy. Estaba lista, si ese maldito audino me queria, le daria pelea hasta el final.

* * *

Notas: Bueno amigos/as. Esto es insolito, que haya soñado una especie de segunda parte, de manera tan embromada como la soñe. Le quite detalles escabrosos para no hacerla muy fuerte. Igualmente, joder tener tres sueños con el mismo jodido audino, es lo mismo que soñar con jack el destripador mas o menos... Quien no conozca la secuela anterior, tendran que leer "Una partida endemoniada" para entender de donde viene esto. ¡Saludos! Ire a destraumarme un poco xD...Por cierto disculpen si no le pase el corrector,mi pc hace poco le meti una formateada y el Word no abre y no funciona, y el corrector de aca parece que no funciona bien.


End file.
